


Love Live! Snowfall!!!

by WoobyWriter



Series: Love Live! Snowfall!!! Season 1 [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fan Continuation, Headcanon, Minor Character(s), New Saint Snow, Post-Aqours, Post-Canon, School Idols (Love Live!), Unofficial Sequel, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: The new school year. Uranohoshi High was merged with a school in Numazu. The third years part ways for college. There's only five of Aqours left to live normal high school lives. The missing one? She went on her own adventure. An adventure to become more independent, to find her own radiance, to fully mature by herself. And deep down within her, she wanted something else.-----------------------------------------------------'Why was she here in my school? In my class? Or even here to begin with?'"H-Hello... my name is..."-----------------------------------------------------This is an adventure of two girls, re-meeting by one of their destinies. Two school idols, once rivals, will aim for the top just like before, but together. They will mature with each other's help. The past failures were left behind them. Now was their time to shine.





	Love Live! Snowfall!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into a series? Just like if it was an anime?

Giggles filled the snowy town of Hakodate. Not many kids would be allowed out of the house during such a blizzard, except for two young girls. Sisters they were, one older by about a year nearly two. Both had the same hair color and the same eyes. The two girls were making a snowman together, as children would do on a snow day. They were both smiling, working together to make their biggest one they've made in their lives. The younger one ran off and starting forming a pile of snow herself whilst the other didn't realise what she had planned.

"Nee-chan! Look over here!" The younger one yelled. The older one made the mistake of looking over.

"What is it Le-" She was interrupted by a snowball hitting her forehead. Giggles of enjoyment came from the younger sister whilst a smirk befell the other. "Alright Leah, this is sister snow war!" 

The two girls started forming a big pile to hide behind, preparing their artillery of soft frozen water to launch at each other. The throwing went on for ten minutes until both girls needed a breather. However, the older one had a different plan. She destroyed both their hiding spots. "Let's make this interesting! It's all dodging now!" The young one noticed the plafyul grin on her sister's face, to which she got her own. They moved to different sides and went back to throwing snowballs, ducking, sidestepping or simply running from the other's cold, round bullets of winter. It took a while before their game had to be paused, as the older sister threw a snowball like it was a baseball, its speed being too quick for the other to dodge, getting the winter ball land hard square in their face. The older girl gasped loudly and ran over to her imouto, who was on her back on the floor, covering her hurting face with her gloved hands, crying. The two girls pulled each other into a hug.

"I'm very sorry Leah! I didn't mean for it to hurt you..."

Looking down at her younger sister she gently rubbed her nose and kissed her forehead, which stopped the crying. "N-Nee-chan..." the other hiccuped.

"Let's go inside, okay? We'll get sick staying out here longer." The older sister held the younger one's hand as she started making way to their house. "Come on, I'll make us some hot cocoa."

The younger sister sniffled and smiled a tiny bit. "O-Okay nee-chan..."

The older sister smiled at her and they both went inside, away from the Hokkaidian blizzard. 

* * *

_"Class, I hope you all treat the new student with respect and kindness."_

_It was like a surprise birthday gift. A dream that I'd hope I'd not wake up from. I had many questions. Why was she here in my school? In my class? Or even here to begin with?_

_"H-Hello, my name is..."_

* * *

Walking in the cold spring. That's how it always was in Hakodate. Even just Hokkaido in general. It's usually always cold, sometimes snowing as well. This was where Leah Kazuno was born, she wouldn't want to be born anywhere else. The snow was her home. The cafe was her home. Her sister was her home. Speaking of whom, she had just left for college. This would mark Leah's first school day without Sarah, her first day of being a second year. It was slightly nerve wracking, not that she'd admit. Her stone cold expression stayed where it belonged, she hated showing signs of weakness. She had to be independent now, she couldn't be under her older sister forever. With her head pointed upwards to the sky, she noticed an airplane flying above with her tourmaline eyes. ' _That's right, there was rumors about a new student from the Numazu coast.'_

_'I wonder who they are.'_

* * *

In the tranquil quietness of the flying automobile was a girl looking out the window downwards towards the city of snow. A small smile came to her lips.

_'I'm nearly there.'_

_'My journey begins.'_

* * *

_"Are you sure you want to leave them behind?"_

_"Yes... I want to do this. I want to grow up, if I stay with them, I'll never mature myself. Also, it won't feel home without you."_

_"I see... Well, good luck to you, you've made me proud."_

* * *

**Love Live!**

**Snowfall!!!**

* * *

**#01: Landing Action Yeah!**

* * *

"Hey! You-chan! Riko-chan!"

The loud call of their ginger friend made the ash-brunette and the dark redhead turn. Chika was running towards them, trying to catch up. You gave a salute and a toothy smile to her childhood friend.

"Ohaiyousoro, Chika-chan!" she greeted. The pianist though wasn't as amused at the orange loving girl. She stepped towards her, a scowl clearly present on her face. Chika recoiled back from her a bit. 

"You woke up late on our first day. Typical of you to do that Chika-chan." Riko stated at her friend's laziness. The other female gave her a bashful, apologetic smile. It's true, she did sleep in for about... fifteen extra minutes, until she was rudely awoken by her older sister Mito who slapped her with a wet cloth yelling "Wake up Baka-Chika!"

"Sorry Riko-chan, but I ended up sleeping a bit longer. Also, I had slight difficulty with the new uniform. It's a lot different to Uranohoshi's."

You's smile was replaced with a slight frown as she turned around to face the school building. "That's right... This isn't Uranohoshi, we were merged with this school in Numazu. Our beloved school was closed down, by us ourselves..." Riko and Chika bore the same expression, both quietly nodding. The three perked up though when someone else was calling them. Well, one of them. It sounded like, someone yelled "Riri!" at the top of their lungs. The pianist called out in return. "Yocchan! Don't call me that!" Sounded like embarrassment and slight anger. Another voice called out after the previous one before Riko's. "Yoshiko-chan! Wait for me zura!"

"Hanamaru-chan!" Chika yelled out. The dark bluenette stopped in front of them and struck her typical fallen angel pose. Yoshiko cackled, no. Yohane cackled.

"Kukukuku, it appears it is time for the fallen angel Yohane to descend upon this new school and gain even more little demons in my army of dark-!" She was interrupted but a light chop to the head by the exhausted light-brunette. Without a word spoken Yoshiko crossed her arms and returned. "S-Sorry. Force of habit."

The sailor gave a salute to the both of them. "Ohaiyousoro, Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan and Ruby-"

All of them paused, especially You, who had seemed to have realised something that she forgot. The group of five looked around for the little redhead, with no sign of her anywhere. All of them become sullen and lightly upset. "Ruby-chan didn't come with us to this school." Chika quietly stated. "In fact, Ruby-chan isn't in Numazu anymore. She moved... to join a different school." The quintet sighed in unison. The happy, cute, shy but determined Kurosawa Ruby was somewhere else. In a different region of Japan. Hanamaru spoke up as the voice of reason. "Come on, we shouldn't be sad about this zura. Ruby-chan would want us to be happy that she wants to be independent zura! So, we should be happy for her and for us!"  

The girls gave a nod, and Yoshiko and You were back to their usual selves. "You're right Hanamaru-chan, we need to be going full speed ahead at this change!" You spoke with determination and a salute. Yoshiko gave a smug grin as her index and middle finger unfurled over her right eye, her left arm crossing over her torso. "She's right, little demon number four is doing her best in another place, so we should be doing our best too." Yohane came out slightly there, but that only helped Riko and Chika smile. "Well, we should be doing our Rubesty too then!" Chika had come back to her optimistic self. "Let's go girls!"

* * *

Since Leah got into the school grounds, she noticed a lot of students were talking about the new student. ' _Is it such a big deal? It's just someone new joining the second year'._ There was excitement from those students, but there wasn't excitement in her. It was just another girl she wouldn't talk to. Besides, she has her own things to do. Like, create a new school idol group, the NEW Saint Snow, as she had promised her sister back during the Christmas festival. When Aqours and the two became one and sang.

Sang the song that she and Ruby made for their sisters. When the two shy, sensitive, little sisters worked together on the costume design, the lyrics, the basic composition and the choreography. All of that happened because the redhead stepped up to her and pulled her out of her internal guilt and stoic exterior. Because Ruby was genuinely worried about her despite being rivals. Because Ruby defended her sister during their quarrel about who has the better sister. Because Ruby peeked in on her crying. It was all thanks to Ruby. The memory of that greatest day in Leah's life as an idol and life in general, made her nostalgic and smile a little bit. 

"I wonder how Ruby's doing..." She said quietly to herself. Leah had got to her new classroom. Yet again students were talking about the new girl joining the class. ' _So she's joining this classroom then and not class-b. Interesting.'_  The female made her way to her seat and gently sat down in it. She still wasn't all that bothered about this new student, but seeing how she's probably going to be sat next to Leah's desk she couldn't helped by be intrigued. Three female students walked up to her, she recognised them instantly. They were the same girls who came to Leah on the day her and Ruby got the live show accepted, the three girls Leah cried into. The closest to in school friends she's had. The stoic girl looked up at them and gave a standard greeting. "Hey, what is it?" The trio had expected a short, stoic response from her, but they knew what she was like

"Apparently from what we heard this new student used to be a school idol." One of them spoke. The other smiled at Leah. "Isn't it exciting? You should reform Saint Snow with her! You both have experience." The purplette gave a slight grin at this, reform Saint Snow with them? If they were good enough maybe. "They also won Love Live!"

That made Leah's grin disappear and her sitting go straight. "Hold on." The three girls turned to her, slightly confused. "If that's true then that means this new student is either the group that won the autumn Love Live or the group that won the Love Live before the year's end." Leah stood up from her seat and glared at the trio slightly. "So, you're telling me we might have someone from the city or one of Aqours be in this very class?" They stepped back slightly, all with oblivious, baffled expressions on their face. "Is, that, right?"

"W-Well when you put it like that... yes."

Leah crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. There's no way that can be correct, the Aqours first year's would've all gone to the school their's merged with in Numazu right? There's no way the food loving bookworm, the _'fallen angel'_ or... Ruby, could be joining this school. No way in hell. "I'm sorry but I think that's a load of nothing. Chances are too slim. Not a chance." 

* * *

The new, nervous student patiently waited as the director was rechecking everything once more to confirm everything was correct and in order. "I-I got the uniform correct right?" She quietly asked to the grown woman. The director looked at her and smiled, nodding in confirmation, allowing the new girl to breathe a sigh of relief. She didn't want to mess up on the first day.

"Well, everything checks out. System has been updated with your name, your files, your history and other things. Enjoy your new school life at Hakodate High."

* * *

The three nodded in understanding. "I see." One of them said. "It does seem ludicrous when you think about it. Sorry for bothering you Leah-san." The tsundere gave a sigh. "No need to apologise you know, I didn't mean it like it was annoying me. Just, get to your desks, I think the bell's about to-"

And just on cue, the bell rang. The girls in the room got to their seats, now quietly awaiting for their teacher to arrive. 

* * *

She found it. The classroom. 2-A. Where her new school life begins. It was, overwhelming to begin with, her hands and knees were lightly shaking. A classroom filled with no one she knows. Except one. A girl who was special to her. The new student slapped her cheeks lightly and stood up tall, ready. " _I'm prepared... I'll do my Rubesty."_ She quietly convinced herself. A gentle smile coming to her cheeks. All she had to do now was wait for the teacher to call her in.

* * *

"As most of you know, you all have a new classmate. Come in student!" 

The door opened and the new student came in. Leah felt her heart skip a beat and a quiet gasp escape her. She elegantly walked to the front of the class, her smile still present, even when facing the room full of nearly complete strangers. Her emerald eyes gleamed at the class and her hands fell to her lap. 

"Class, I hope you all treat the new student with respect and kindness."

Leah's hands trembled lightly, it was her. No doubt about it. The rumors were true, it was a school idol, it was a Love Live winner. And she herself was right in one of her statements. It was an Aqours first year. 

"H-Hello, my name is... K-Kurosawa-" "Ruby?!" "Ruby!" 

"Eh?" 

"H-ha!" 

Her cheeks went slightly red. She had accidentally called out, and said Ruby's name in unison. Embarrassing... The redhead still kept her smile, in fact, her smile grew. She was so adorably happy and so she smiled at Leah. "Long time no see! Leah-chan!" A giggle escaped from her lips. 

* * *

_(Ad-break flourish) (Ruby only)_

**Love Live! Snowfall!!!**

* * *

Lunch break in Hakodate High. Nothing much was different. What was different was the lack of outdoor eating. It was what Ruby expected from the snowy region of Japan. But the issue that came from that was a lack of privacy, as Leah has so graciously realised. She wanted to start a discussion with the redhead but there were so many students around them asking her so many questions. Ruby was putting on her best smile as she was bombarded and swarmed by them, when really her shyness was peaking up very slowly. Leah tried to ignore them, so much. Until one of the students asked them both something.

"Are you two going to become school idols together?"

The two twintailed females sat up straight at that question. For one, Leah nearly forgot that she was wanting to recreate Saint Snow, and for two, remembered that special moment.

* * *

_Our hearts were one. Our feelings were one. Our motives were one. We stood back to back, our emotions were the same. We did this together for the same reason, for the same goal. Independence. Honour. Thankfulness. And to show our strengths._

* * *

"I-I've got other things to sort out before I think of things like that." 

Leah snapped out from her memory and turned to the redhead, noticing the small smile on her face. There was something, off about that smile to her.

"I see, well good luck with that then." The three girl walked away, waving at Ruby to which she waved back. Leah couldn't keep her eyes off her.

_Other things? Ruby?_

* * *

Walking back to the cafe was an easy feat. It was just a long walk from there, a walk she could easily do a lot faster if something wasn't on her mind.

_Ruby said she had some other things to do... But what?_

Looking up at the sky, the girl let her thoughts run amuck.  _There could be so many reasons why Ruby is busy..._

_Why does this concern me anyway? What am I doing? It probably is nothing important..._

* * *

_I take it back, I can't think straight!_

The female groaned, she somehow lightly cut her finger on the knife for a fifth time in ten minutes. For some reason she couldn't stop worrying about Ruby.

"What the hecks going on with me?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

"This is my fifth day being here..."

Ruby was close to crying, she was this close to crying. "I can't keep doing this... I'm running low on funds that Onee-chan and Mama and Papa gave me to do this... I can't keep living in the hotel..."

"Nonono! I can't fail here... not this fast! But... Ruby doesn't know what to do..."

The tears broke free and the crying started. 

"What do I do... Onee-chan?..."

* * *

 

It was two in the morning, she should be asleep by now, but she can't. She was too worried about Ruby. It was always Ruby! Why should she care? 

Because she's a friend. She's a friend that pulled her from the darkness and brought her back to the spotlight one more time. Ruby got her to shine, one more time. 

_Everyday, Ruby seems to get more distant... She's starting to look stressed, tired and even upset... But why? Is she lonely? Is her house empty?_

_Wait._

The female sat up fast. "Ruby doesn't have a house here! Where the hell's she staying?!"

* * *

Even in the cold, spring night Leah still moved fast, even without much layers on. She had to get to her. She had to get to Ruby as quick as she could. She couldn't help herself anymore. She had to get to that hotel.

Even if she got sick after it. Even if it was night, she had to yell for her.

"Ruby!"

_Damnit Leah, yell!_

"RUBY!"

"RUBY!"

Soon enough, the door to the balcony opened. 

"Leah-chan?"

"Ruby! Get down here!"

* * *

The two were quietly sitting on a bench in the middle of the night. Neither were wanting to talk. But someone had to solve this.

"Ruby, your important thing was staying in a hotel? Those are expensive you know..."

Silence came from the other girl. Leah noticed the sadness and disappointment on her face.

"Ruby... Why didn't you say something about this to me?"

"B...Because Ruby... wanted to do this alone. With no one's help."

_Huh?_

"Ruby wanted to become truly independent, relying on nobody. And... I failed... I only had enough money to stay for one more night... I wouldn't be able to get anything more..." Noticing the tears welling up in her friend's emerald eyes, Leah slowly moved closer.

"I failed them... I-"

She was stopped by a rather unexpected hug from Leah.

"Shut up... You didn't have to push all of this on yourself. I understand, you want to become your own person, without anyone. But that will get you nowhere. It got me nowhere. Did you forget everything you told me?"

Standing up and pulling the other girl with her, she grabbed her hands and held them tight.

"So, as thanks for helping me out all those months ago... Please, come live with me."

"B-But I can't, I need to do this by myself!"

"You don't. Without others, you can't be independent. Because you can't find help in other's. If you're taking everything on by yourself, that's not being independent. The Ruby I know isn't stupidly stubborn. You're not me."

Ruby gazed into Leah's smile, her pleading tourmaline eyes and her genuine thankful words went straight through her heart. "L-Leah-chan..."

"So please, live with me Ruby-chan. Live with me. We can easily work together." Her grip on her hands tightened. "To become independent together. To awaken our power together."

* * *

* * *

"W-Welcome to the cafe... Take a seat right there please..."

"Ruby, you gotta be more confident!"

"Pigi! S-Sorry Leah-chan!"

* * *

The fresh Tokyo air. The wind blowing her black hair backwards. The college student looked up at the sky, smiling to herself in the midst of the moonlight. 

"Do your rubesty there... My dearest imouto..."

Tears of pride ran down her cheek. "You're growing up fast, I can tell."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously, please leave comments telling me if I should make this like the anime or not. Like into a full blown unofficial sequel.


End file.
